fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2013
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2012 |successor = PNC 2014 }} Papa's Next Chefs 2013 is the third Next Chefs tournament. The winners of this tournament are James and Willow. They won the worker job at Papa's Cupcakeria. Introduction Hey Everyone! Have you noticed that it has been over 5 months since our last Gameria? What?? Well don't worry, we have the next restaurant all planned out, and let me tell you... it's going to be awesome! With that being said, we figured it's about time to kick off '''Papa's Next Chefs 2013!' ''As some of you may know, the Papa's Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa's next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guy's position and one for the girl's position. The winners for each week move on to the next round and one step closer to Papa's Next Chefs! We would like to thank our sponsors; Dr. Cherry, Fizzo, Purple Burple, and Hyper Green for representing the four divisions this year. Let's get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Dr. Cherry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 6, 2013 - Sunday, May 12, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2535 * 1A: James (4,228 votes) vs Cletus (1,169 votes) * 1B: Clover (3,205 votes) vs Mindy (2,172 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, May 13, 2013 - Sunday, May 19, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2554 * 2A: Robby (1,527 votes) vs Tony (3,792 votes) * 2B: Zoe (1,185 votes) vs Scooter (4,123 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 20, 2013 - Sunday, May 26, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2600 * 3A: Tony (2,630 votes) vs James (2,839 votes) * 3B: Clover (2,232 votes) vs Scooter (3,250 votes) Fizzo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, June 13, 2013 - Sunday, June 16, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2691 * 1A: Allan (2,689 votes) vs Hank (1,815 votes) * 1B: Edna (778 votes) vs Wendy (3,709 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, June 17, 2013 - Wednesday, June 19, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2707 * 2A: Wally (1,429 votes) vs Timm (3,436 votes) * 2B: Willow (3,548 votes) vs Sue (1,349 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 20, 2013 - Sunday, June 23, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2711 * 3A: Allan (2,112 votes) vs Timm (2,779 votes) * 3B: Willow (3,726 votes) vs Wendy (1,202 votes) Purple Burple Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 27, 2013 - Sunday, June 2, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2633 * 1A: Gremmie (2,038 votes) vs Franco (3,382 votes) * 1B: Kayla (2,095 votes) vs Tohru (3,343 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, June 3, 2013 - Sunday, June 9, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2649 * 2A: Doan (3,478 votes) vs Greg (2,185 votes) * 2B: Lisa (2,334 votes) vs Mary (3,309 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, June 10, 2013 - Wednesday, June 12, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2678 * 3A: Doan (2,921 votes) vs Franco (1,271 votes) * 3B: Tohru (2,273 votes) vs Mary (1,931 votes) Hyper Green Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, June 24, 2013 - Wednesday, June 26, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2720 * 1A: Johnny (2,957 votes) vs Hugo (1,883 votes) * 1B: Sasha (2,169 votes) vs Ivy (2,666 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, June 27, 2013 - Sunday, June 30, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2739 * 2A: Connor (2,118 votes) vs Matt (4,726 votes) * 2B: Utah (4,418 votes) vs Cecilia (2,434 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, July 1, 2013 - Wednesday, July 3, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2745 * 3A: Johnny (2,566 votes) vs Matt (3,990 votes) * 3B: Utah (4,791 votes) vs Ivy (1,787 votes) Semifinals 1A/1B: Thursday, July 4, 2013 - Sunday, July 7, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2762 * 1A: James (5,680 votes) vs Timm (2,061 votes) * 1B: Willow (4,928 votes) vs Scooter (2,879 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, July 8, 2013 - Wednesday, July 10, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2782 * 2A: Doan (3,451 votes) vs Matt (3,886 votes) * 2B: Utah (4,943 votes) vs Tohru (2,380 votes) Grand Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, July 11, 2013 - Monday, July 15, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2801 * 3A: Matt (2,816 votes) vs James (7,526 votes) * 3B: Willow (6,840 votes) vs Utah (3,500 votes) Trivia * The divisions in this competition were named after drinks from Papa's Hot Doggeria * In winning this year's PNC, James earned more votes than both Tony Solary and Matt Neff, becoming the first character to "beat" both Flipline developers in one tournament * In winning this year's PNC, Willow becomes the first character who made his or her debut in the previous game to win the Next Chef's tournament * This is the 1st tournament with a Finals "Showdown" Photo. Rounds and Finals Dr. Cherry Division Round 1 drcherry_round1a.jpg drcherry_round1b.jpg Round 2 drcherry_round2a.jpg drcherry_round2b.jpg Division Finals drcherry_round3a.jpg drcherry_round3b.jpg Fizzo Division Round 1 fizzo_round1a.jpg fizzo_round1b.jpg Round 2 fizzo_round2a.jpg fizzo_round2b.jpg Division Finals fizzo_round3a.jpg fizzo_round3b.jpg Purple Burple Division Round 1 purpleburple_round1a.jpg purpleburple_round1b.jpg Round 2 purpleburple_round2a.jpg purpleburple_round2b.jpg Division Finals purpleburple_round3a.jpg purpleburple_round3b.jpg Hyper Green Division Round 1 hypergreen_round1a.jpg hypergreen_round1b.jpg Round 2 hypergreen_round2a.jpg hypergreen_round2b.jpg Division Finals hypergreen_round3a.jpg hypergreen_round3b.jpg Semifinals Round 1 13Semifinals_round1a.jpg 13Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 13Semifinals_round2a.jpg 13Semifinals_round2b.jpg Grand Finals the final_1a.jpg the final_1b.jpg Winners Hey Everyone! Over two months ago, we started Papa’s Next Chefs 2013 to decide who will be working at Papa’s Cupcakeria! During that time, we had a record amount of votes counted. Thanks to everyone for voting, sharing, and spreading the word about Papa’s Next Chefs! The tournament is over, and YOU have chosen the winners of Papa’s Next Chefs 2013! Let’s have a round of applause for the new chefs, James and Willow!!!!! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments